


Dirty Like The Oil On Your Hands

by happilyappled



Series: Dirty Verse [6]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, M/M, Public Sex, bottom!Gerard, hyper!Frank, mechanic!Gerard, teenagers in high school who like to fuck a lot, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happilyappled/pseuds/happilyappled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#6: Gerard and Frank are going to different colleges. This is their goodbye for a few months.<br/>Or well, the beginning of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Like The Oil On Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> This has been severely edited. Any mistakes are my own.  
> [minor warnings: mild angst over graduation, sex at the garage]

The next two weeks bring the last days of High School. Gerard is definitely happy that it will be over, that there will be no more stupid homework or useless papers to write or people to love/hate him. That's why he and Frank go to every single class with a smile on their faces, to completely appreciate that mood of the final days. It's very refreshing.

When the last week comes, it's for real. It will all be over soon. It starts a bittersweet feeling inside Gerard because he will go to college at last, but he will have to leave his friends. More disheartening than anything is the fact that he will have to leave Frank as they will be going to different schools.

Gerard is going to Art School in New York City, which is maybe not the best school, but it lets the students have the freedom they need to do what they aspire to do. Another bonus point is that Gerard can afford the fees with the money his parents stacked away for the occasion and won't have to be too far away from his family. Especially his grandmother, who has always been a good influence to him.

Yet Frank is going to Florida with a scholarship to one of the finest Music Schools in the country. Gerard is happy for him, nonetheless. He will miss Frank terribly, of course, but it's for a very good reason. Gerard often heard Frank daydream about studying music for real, about being the best at theory and practice to fulfill his dream of one day teaching someone else. Frank always mentioned how he wanted to pass on to others that brutal passion he has for music, so Gerard is glad that he can pursue that dream, even if he has to do so in Florida.

There's still some time before they have to be separated for college, though. They still have the entire summer ahead of them.

Before that, on the last day of school, a Friday, Frank and Gerard go out at night with their friends. Along with Mikey and his friends. They don't have a curfew or any restraints, so of course they enjoy the night. High School is over, after all, so their goal is to have lots of fun. There's a gig at a bar one of Frank's friends own; he has friends everywhere in the music scene, it seems, which has always impressed Gerard a little.

At some point, the group of five close friends sit outside. They can still hear the music, but the band sucks and they choose to ignore it. They lost Mikey a long time ago, but it's nothing new; he's most likely making out with that senior girl. It has happened often, and it doesn't matter.

The group of three guys and two girls sit by the curb, and just enjoy their time talking about the end of High School. They had some great moments together, especially during the last two years since Frank joined them and brought a whole new level of energy. He also made school suck much less, and he smiles shyly when Gerard mentions it.

One of the girls is smoking and blows balls of smoke at their faces, claiming, "You guys suck a lot, though." Everybody laughs.

"You don't smoke," Gerard says assertively moments later, when Frank asks for a drag of the girl's cigarette after a moment of silenced laughs.

"It's never too late to try," Frank answers and takes the white stick from her hand. He holds it in front of his face and asks, smugly, "I look kinda sexy, don't I?"

"Of course you do, Frank," Gerard says with an eye-roll for company, and they all laugh again. When it quiets down, Gerard watches Frank as he takes a drag of the smoke, making his very first attempt at it. Gerard remembers having tried it once before, but he was so drunk that he can't really remember much of it.

Suddenly, Frank is coughing awkwardly, taking urgent gulfs of breath to stop it. Gerard helps him with pats on his back and words of encouragement, but mocks his coughing when everything is alright again. It was kind of funny. The girls are laughing too, the smoker one getting her cigarette back from Frank. "You're so queer," she says.

Afterwards, when the laughter dies down, they keep talking their nonsense, but go back to serious talk to discuss summer plans and college projects. They all grin at Gerard when New York City is mentioned. Frank looks at him proudly, as he helped Gerard a lot in his last struggle to get to that desired Art School. Then, he says, "You made it, Gee. You defeated Algebra."

Frank kisses him quick and loud, and Gerard presses his hands on Frank's sides, until they pull away to stare at each other, with many feelings combined. They intertwine their fingers and keep hanging out with their friends until the night ends.

**

After that Friday, the summer arrives in full force. The sunny hot days are constant and pleasant, and Gerard spends the first two weeks of July working at the garage, because D, their employee, took some time off.

Very often, Frank comes to visit around closing time. On those days, Gerard goes home with him. They take a shower together because Frank's mother isn't at home yet and obviously take advantage of their time alone to get dirty in the bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, or the main hall upstairs… really just anywhere.

When Gerard follows his usual routine of going home alone, taking a shower in his basement bathroom, Frank comes to take him out if Gerard isn't too tired, or if he is, they just hang out laughing at each other's antics.

Some nights are sacredly reserved to Gerard's grandmother, because there won't be much time to spend with her once Gerard goes to New York City. They simply satisfy their plead for art together, although sometimes Gerard speaks to her about Frank and coping with college without him there. She always makes him feel better, in the end.

The day comes when Gerard has to go to New York City to check the school out and hand in some more documents to make his registration official through the payment of the first fee. His mother goes with him so that they can see the dorms he wants to apply to and wants her to be happy about the place and main safety issues; motherly things, Gerard supposes. Frank goes with them too, to show lots of enthusiasm for Gerard, who feels rather saddened by the fact that Frank is going to a different city, one so far away from him.

They explore every building there is to explore, take pamphlets when available just for the fun of it and discuss plans, choices and many other necessary details. When all is done, they take the train back home.

There, his mother goes inside to make dinner, leaving Gerard and Frank to sit on the house porch with the sunset setting the ambiance before Frank goes home. They remain silent for some time, enjoying the fresh air and watching the empty street. Until Gerard sighs, takes Frank's hand to make him turn his head and lock their gazes. He says, "I'm sorry I'm not going to Florida with you, next week."

"It's alright," Frank says, but Gerard still looks down. Frank went with him to New York City, so it's a shame that going with Frank is impossible for Gerard right now. "My mom wants to go and it's not like we can take her on that road trip we talked about."

"You think she would flip?" Gerard asks to check once again that it's the truth.

Frank laughs crazily. "I know she'd flip, she hates car. She takes the bus to work."

"I know, I was only asking." Gerard looks up again, toward the horizon this time because the bittersweet feelings are there again. Especially because he wants to go to Florida, to experiment what Frank felt in New York City. He sighs and looks at Frank's profile, to say, "I could have bought the plane ticket, y'know. I've got some—"

"No, that's your parents' savings for your college years, remember?" Frank notes, quite assertively. Gerard nods, but still feels saddened by the idea.

"But my dad has been paying me for these summer weeks, so I could have used that," he argues. "You should have let me buy it. You came to New York City, you were there for me."

Frank smiles. "I know, and I was happy to, but the situation's different. You know my dad's the one paying for this trip to fall in our good grace. We're gonna be staying with him, too. Like it's not enough that I'll have to live with him while in college."

Gerard studies Frank, knowing his opinion about the man. Frank's father left many years ago, and Gerard knows that Frank has never known the real reason why. He got rich and still didn't give a fuck about his family, leaving the mother's low wage as the only source for her and Frank, after he turned sixteen. They were lucky enough to have been able to keep the paid house after the divorce, but Frank still hates his father. Gerard is aware of that, which is why he says sweetly, "That's exactly why I wanted to be there for you. But I guess we have to get used to the distance." 

Frank sighs after that remark, seeming deep in thought, and laying his head on Gerard's shoulder for a moment. Gerard puts one arm over his shoulders and pulls him close in the silence that surrounds them. Maybe Frank's sulking about it, but Gerard hates that he has to feel like this, that they have to live away from each other after so many great months.

Then, Frank says, out of nowhere, "You think we'll stop talking once we get to college? I mean—"

Gerard interrupts him. "I don't know. I don't want to," he says, kind of secretively. Truth is, he doesn't like thinking about it. "But if we do, well, I just want you to be happy."

"Living at my dad's place?" Frank scoffs, harsh, and straightens up again. "I doubt it."

"But you can try, right?" Gerard asks of him, trying to make Frank see that it will be for his own good. There's nothing else that Gerard wants for Frank's future, and he knows they will have to make some sacrifices. They have talked about this before, one of the times they truly spoke of college and shared their feelings about it. Gerard knows Frank understood that when he nods, even though he's continuously picking at his nails.

Then Frank looks up at Gerard again and leans forward, his eyes closed, so it's pretty easy for Gerard to meet up with him halfway. Their lips touch as another ray of sun torches in the sky and they kiss softly for a while, then it turns heavy. Gerard puts his hands on Frank's face as they make out and soon feels Frank's arms sneaking around his waist, one hand up his chest.

It feels nice to just be alone with Frank and his kisses, because he sure loves them. Frank can be sweet or harsh, applying pressure when he wants and letting go to give Gerard an opportunity to lead. Truth is, they always end up running out of air and pulling away.

Looking into Frank's eyes makes Gerard see what he loves so much about him. It's first and foremost the honesty within his eyes and how the feelings stick to them, letting Gerard read them clearly. He had to learn how to do it, though, because Frank wouldn't let him in right away when they first met, but with time comes practice. Now Frank can hardly hide from Gerard what he's feeling, and Gerard is not pleased to read the uncertainty and the fear in them.

He wants to keep them at bay. He starts by a plead, hands still on Frank's face, caressing his cheekbones. "Stay the night."

"I dunno, mom said Clive would be over for dinner again," Frank replies, a tip of sadness everywhere in his voice, and tries to look down, but Gerard stops him.

He locks their eyes again and holds the sunlight in Frank's for as long as he can. Frank doesn't pull away. He looks so sad, but Gerard feels the same with their final day together so close, so he lets Frank be that way.

There is only one way to make it better for now, which will come with the night. He insists, "She won't need you. Please, stay."

Frank just nods.

**

The moonlight comes in through the open window and illuminates Frank's body with its gleam. Gerard draws invisible lines on Frank's shoulder and arm, delineating the shadows and the light in shapeless forms. He's also focused on Frank's eyes, dark and deep against his as they move together in bed. They're over the bedding, unable to resist their nakedness, and Gerard rests one palm over Frank's heart, the other wrapped tight around the back of his neck, as Frank slides into him.

Gerard arches his back at the intrusion, in this sweet intoxication under Frank's shape and noises. He sounds so calm, so emotional, hovering over Gerard with Gerard's legs spread open around him. Their intimate moments have always been beautiful, but their imminent goodbye lingers in the air and deepens their pants. Gerard doesn't make a sound as he takes Frank's thrusts and trusts Frank to make him feel good; he always has.

"You're so beautiful," Frank murmurs in the dark, his body moving and the moonlight shifting over him. Gerard has no idea what Frank is seeing, but it can't be nearly as passionate as Frank's facial expression as he pulls in and out of Gerard. He looks decided and sensitive, groping Gerard's flesh as he moves and making Gerard gasp and arch his body and savor these wonderful sensations.

It lasts for minutes that feel like hours, Frank thrusting slowly and deeply, then accelerating his pace, Gerard gasping at every feeling. Their moans are silent tonight as they focus on connecting their bodies and linking their souls in the process. Gerard doesn’t want to let go and, when it's over, he loves that Frank collapses in his embrace for the longest time.

**

A couple more weeks go by, then another one, and August is hot and dry. Gerard doesn't enjoy it, though. He's still waiting for a response about the dorms at the Art School in New York, which makes him nervous enough. If he isn't assigned to one, it will be difficult to rent an apartment or even just a room, or to drive to New York and back every school day. And then there is Frank and his sad eyes.

It won't be long until they really have to go their separate ways and it breaks Gerard's heart every day. They have spent two amazing years together, done many different things, encouraged each other to always keep it real. It has been a very good experience, enlightening in the best way, because Frank came into Gerard's life and turned it upside down.

Before he had been shy and close-minded and unaware, but then Frank came and brought with him the laughs, the awareness and the self-appreciation, amongst many other things that had better value when not mentioned. Gerard fell in love with that attitude quite easily, and he is more than proud of having held Frank's hand on several occasions. He doesn't think anyone will ever make him feel the same.

Soon it will stop being a day-to-day pleasure, though, so Gerard dedicates himself to working at the garage with his father and D. It keeps things off his mind for a while. Gerard doesn't talk to Frank much during the day and hopes Frank keeps himself busy as well, what with his summer job at a friend's music store.

They go out some nights, if they aren't too tired, others they just hang out, either alone, with friends or with family. It depends on the mood and on their day, obviously, but it always feels good. Especially when Frank is in that touchy-feely mood, so tender to Gerard, smiling lazily and embracing him so often, or in his horny mood, always wanting more and more.

Then comes the last week Gerard as to work at the garage. It's definitely sentimental. The bittersweet emotions are stronger than ever and he divides his free time at the end of the day between packing his things with Frank and helping Frank packing his. It keeps his mind off of those feelings, as well. Maybe he will learn how to cope with it eventually, or even to get over those things in his heart, just to make college something good, and not a punishment of any kind. Gerard hopes so, at least.

Suddenly it's Thursday, the day before Gerard starts taking his boxes to the dorm he has been assigned to in New York City and the day before he has to see, hug and kiss Frank goodbye. It pains him, honestly, and today his mind is so full of Frank that it makes his hands work very slowly. He keeps sighing, too.

Gerard is currently wrapping up his work with a Passat and the meticulous process of making sure it's well done and perfect takes everything from him. He knows he's alone at the moment, because his father went out to test a car and deliver it to its owner, and he must pay attention to any costumers. Truth is, though, that he's wrapped up in that car because it's his last piece of work before college.

He's so focused that he jumps out of his skin at what he hears and feels next. "Hey baby." It's Frank and that sexy tone of voice, and his hands around Gerard's waist, and his definite hard on against Gerard's ass. Surprising at its best.

"Hello, Frank," he replies, casually. "I didn't know you were coming." He was under a propped up hood, but straightens up at the sound of Frank. Gerard turns his head as much as he can too, completely trapped between his boyfriend and the car.

"I didn't know myself. Surprise!" Frank exclaims in his ear. Gerard can feel his grin and the way his breath falls over Gerard's skin. "You can keep working. I'll stay here and watch."

Gerard laughs at that and sees Frank's grin go wider through the corner of his eye. "What about the music store?"

"It was my last day, so I was allowed to leave early, though I might have begged to leave. I wanted to see you before dinner," Frank explains, not moving a muscle away from Gerard. "Where's your dad?"

"Out. He left to meet with a client, why?"

"Well, I guess I have great timing, then," Frank says only, followed by a familiar sound of metal. Gerard looks down immediately and finds Frank unbuckling his belt, in quick movements. He looks up again when Frank continues, "I believe this is your last day working here, too. Have you thought of saying goodbye to this place?"

"No, I haven't, but—" Gerard tries to say, but Frank is still moving, unfastening his pants now. 

"Not a problem," Frank states and Gerard can see his smirk perfectly. "I have, and I had one hell of an idea."

"Frank, you can't possibly mean—" But again Gerard isn't able to finish due to Frank's actions. Now he's pressing his chest to Gerard's back and rolling one hand over Gerard's hips to his crotch, where he molds his hand and squeezes. "Frank, seriously, my dad can come back anytime soon."

"Then why are you wasting our time?" Frank is grinning again and pressing himself against Gerard's ass, squeezing Gerard's balls together. And there's no surprise in how hard Gerard's getting, since he has everything that turns him on right here: Frank and his eagerness. "It's been a while since our last time together."

"I know," Gerard half says, half moans, rubbing himself on Frank's hand and dick. "And it didn't really—"

"Go that well, I know," Frank finishes for him. Gerard moans and throws his head back when Frank bites on his neck, fully hard now and totally wanting Frank to have him. Las time, they tried to reverse their roles, Frank trying to be fucked by Gerard, but it turned out to be a bad idea. "I guess some people just aren't supposed to bottom."

Gerard feels bad about it, all of a sudden, and tries to apologize again. Frank didn't accept it before and bluntly shuts him up now, with a dry thrust of his hips, another bite on Gerard's neck and the unzipping of Gerard's overalls. "You, on the other hand…"

Gerard sees Frank biting his lip after that line and turns to the car to find his working cloth. He wipes his oily hands with it and brings them to Frank's hair to kiss the hell out of him, earning a moan in return. All the while Frank keeps dealing with the overalls until they're around Gerard's ankles, leaving Gerard in nothing but his black boxers. Soon they're down too and Gerard stands there, naked to his ankles while Frank is still fully dressed.

He feels a little intimidated and apparently Frank has a similar idea, because he says, "You look really vulnerable right now." Gerard feels Frank's hand snake to his front again and grab his hard dick, jerking him a bit, just teasing. It makes Gerard moan, nevertheless, and Frank is suddenly all for kissing and biting his neck, before he says, "And that's so fucking dirty."

"Do your dirty work on me, Frank, please," Gerard pleads in between moans. Frank is still touching him and pressed against his body, so how can he not beg? It seems to trigger Frank into motion and he lets go of Gerard's cock to get his own erection out. Gerard loves the sight of it, and the feeling of it against his bare ass. He leans forward, hands on the engine in front of him, and waits for what he knows will come next.

Gerard hears Frank ripping two sachets, definitely a condom and lube, and turns his head to see it. Frank puts on the condom with a special manner, because his hands are all jittery from how eager he is, yet Frank manages to do it slowly. Like he's teasing himself and teasing Gerard, and it's absolutely a turn-on.

Then, there's the usual silence and Gerard closes his eyes, waiting for it. Frank just presses his tip in against Gerard's hole. "Just fuck me, Frank."

"You're so tight, Gee. You want me to prep you first?" he asks, attentively. Gerard smiles at the intention, shaking his head and relaxing, ready to take it, but first he feels a couple of fingers sliding into him and scissoring Frank keeps his fingertips inside, opening Gerard up while he presses his cock in next.

Gerard's back arches as Frank pushes in further, inch by inch, moan after moan. Gerard tries to encourage him with random noises. At first, it all goes slowly, Frank all the way in, then thrusting carefully. Gerard surely recognizes this way, trying to make sure he isn't hurting, but he wants more. He asks for it with moans and actual words and leans further in to push his ass back towards Frank's thrusts. It results in deeper hits and oily hands, an oily torso, an oily stomach. After all, Gerard hasn't cleaned the area yet.

"I'm getting motor oil all over me," Gerard complains, brushing the strands of hair that fell on his face aside. It certainly ends in getting oil on his cheek and Gerard can feel it on his mouth, too.

"It looks really good, though. Do you mind?" Frank intervenes and he's going so hard on Gerard that he shakes his head in response. Frank starts moving faster afterwards, setting a rough rhythm that Gerard an feel in his spine. It results in consecutive arches of his back and several moans, expressing a lot of pleasure, while it's pretty much basic instinct.

It's pleasurable just from being erratic, but a couple more thrusts find Gerard's spot dead-on and he gasps. He tries not to move so that Frank hits that spot again, but it just isn't enough. He has to do something. He chooses to reach out for Frank and brings one hand back to Frank's ass to pull him in harder, his mind losing control as his bodily urges claim it. When Frank gets the hint and keeps going at the same pace, Gerard brings his hand up to Frank's head and straightens up to kiss Frank's mouth clumsily. Frank's hands seem to grab him everywhere after that kiss.

Gerard leans back down and lets it go, lets Frank have his way with him. He closes his eyes. For some reason, suddenly, Gerard hears a cough and eels Frank shudder behind him, but it can't be Frank's orgasm because he usually clings to Gerard a lot. Gerard lets it go with just a frown, though, and enjoys the slide of Frank's cock inside him, moaning a little and starting to touch himself.

Then, he feels Frank stop moving.

Gerard tries to look over his shoulder and stand up, tries to ask what's going on, but Frank has one hand on his neck pushing him down. He cranes his neck and finds Frank looking forward, not down at him. Gerard has no idea what's going on, so he grunts Frank's name. Frank ignores him, but says, "Hello, Mr. Way."

The blood in Gerard's body goes ice-cold as he widens his eyes, realizing with terror that Frank is talking to his father. He's back already? How long has it been since he left? Gerard panics and wriggles in every direction he can, aware that he looks completely ridiculous lying there with his overalls down to his feet and Frank hidden between his ass cheeks. Feeling his entire body flush with embarrassment, he gives up and just stays where he is.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell Gerard I was coming today, or you," he hears Frank say in a completely normal tone and wishes he could slap that politeness out of him. Gerard's dad just walked in on them having sex. Gerard's breath is suddenly very heavy while he prays for his dad to just leave.

"It's okay, I don't mind your visits. And being Gerard's last day here and all—" His father's voice comes to a halt and Gerard presses his eyes closed even more to not look at anyone's face. Then, his dad continues, "By the way, where is Gerard?"

"Hm, he's here," Frank replies and Gerard's mouth and eyes open up wide at the same time. He tries to send Frank a hurtful glare, but he isn't looking down.

"Don't come any closer!" Frank says all of a sudden, sliding further inside Gerard. He has to keep his mind busy enough to not make any embarrassing noises, because Frank brushes his prostate. He still hears his father's intrigued hum and just wants Frank to end it soon.

"Gerard's here, but he's kinda, y'know, busy," he continues, calmly. Gerard can even see the smile on his face, as if sensing it hasn't been frustrating enough. Frank's acting all normal like they aren't having sex in Gerard's father's garage.

"Oh really, Gerard?" If it wasn't embarrassing before, it definitely is now, because of course he won't answer that. He doesn't even want his father to know he has sex with Frank, let alone see them going at it. Gerard can imagine how much his father will harass him about this moment. He rolls his eyes, annoyed.

"Well, I'll be in my office," his father continues, in a much louder voice. Gerard closes his eyes because he knows how mad his dad is when he uses it. "You just—" Gerard can hear a frustrated noise and a sigh, and then, "Whatever."

And by the sound of Frank's muffled giggle Gerard knows his father left, then he hears the office door being closed. He groans and throws a weak punch to Frank's hip. "Oh my God. Did you really just tell my dad we're fucking?"

"I didn't tell him that!" Frank hisses in his defense, resuming his thrusts. However, not even the hit on Gerard's spot makes him less annoyed, although he still moans. He sees Frank's smirk afterwards. "Don't lie to me. Wasn't it awesome?"

Gerard's eyes bulge out again. There's only one answer to that question. "No."

"He knows we do it, Gee," Frank continues, accelerating his rhythm again, with grunts and groans of his own. Gerard sighs. He will never win that battle. He knows adrenaline is Frank's middle name.

The faster pace and the eagerness Frank shows next turn Gerard on again. He pushes back against the thrusts to make it quick and remains quiet to avoid any further embarrassment. Looking at Frank, Gerard realizes he won't act differently in any situation. His father has walked in on them kissing at the garage often and Frank always acted all natural and not-awkward, and apparently the same works for sex. Gerard decides to let it go and just enjoy it again.

Frank's pounding him hard and fast, touching his cock, pulling his hair and mouthing at his skin. It's wonderful despite what happened and Gerard moans, as Frank pulls his torso up. They're making out to try and keep the noise down, suddenly all tangled in each other as Gerard rides Frank's dick and Frank jerks him off. The garage air is filled with the slap of their sweaty bodies and the moans are lost in the kiss. It's so intense Gerard can feel his skin quivering.

Very soon Gerard is coming all over Frank's hand and the car, throat releasing sounds he can't decipher due to Frank's tongue working on him too. There's nothing else he can do, though, Frank milking him through his climax and still fucking him so good. Gerard can only stay there, panting.

He lets his torso fall down again, hands supporting him on the car gadgets, as Frank finishes behind him. There's that fast rhythm, that eager way he fucks Gerard deep enough to make him shudder with the aftershocks. Gerard looks over his shoulder when Frank's tightens both hands around his hips and when his movements get less consistent, and watches Frank's face as his orgasm approaches. He knows those squeezed shut eyes, that slightly opened mouth and that frown like no one else.

Frank's face changes with every thrust, his pace slowing down with every second, and Gerard really fucking loves the sight. Frank turns him on on so many occasions and makes him do so many crazy things. Public places aren't Gerard's thing, but he already went past that boundary. First, in the red Corvette at the drive-in, then at the school parking lot, and now at the garage with his father so close and completely aware of what they were doing.

When Frank falls on top of Gerard, he stops those thoughts, but it isn't any less good. Gerard is trapped between the car and Frank's body, and they both pant and rest for a while, but not for too long. They really can't.

Frank stands up and pulls out carefully, taking the condom off and wrapping it up in a tissue he got from his pants pocket. He zips up while Gerard watches and pulls his boxers up, getting dressed again. Frank helps him with the overalls and says, "Gee, this was—"

"I hope you're talking about the sex, not the being walked in on," Gerard whines with a weak punch to Frank's shoulder. He loved being with Frank here, but not the fact that his father was too. And he glares at Frank when he laughs about it.

"I love you," is the only thing Frank says. Gerard rolls his eyes.

"I know." Although he's annoyed, Gerard uses the usual reply that always means so much more than just awareness of one's feelings. He relaxes and presses his back to Frank's chest, feeling Frank's heart beating and Frank's kiss on his cheek. Gerard smiles and adds, "I love you too."

They stand there for a moment, Gerard's hands on his stomach and Frank's roaming up and down his sides. Gerard can hear movement in his father's office, but they always treasure that post-sex tenderness. Gerard loves how much they just enjoy each other and the fading of their hormone high.

Frank turns him around at some point and wipes at Gerard's face, saying, "You've got oil on your face. Lemme help." He does, and finishes with a smile.

However, a door opens somewhere and Gerard steps away from Frank's embrace. His father's voice says something and Gerard freaks out; what if there is someone else there? There's still come all over the car, but Gerard focuses on Frank's soft smile and soft kisses instead. When he sees his father, Gerard notices he's on the phone and smiles back at Frank, earnestly.

Then, his father approaches them to talk to Gerard, who blushes horribly while Frank laughs quietly. Gerard disguises it, though, picking up his work cloth again and wiping at the come stains first. He doesn't want to freak his dad out even more. "Will you finish today?"

The awkward tension is present and obvious when Gerard looks up at his dad to nod. He doesn't dare to talk, really, or he would just stutter nonsense. Frank saves him, though. "He will. I'll just go home now. We've got plans tomorrow, anyway."

Gerard clears his throat. "Yeah, I'll call you later."

"Actually, I think Clive's coming for dinner and staying the night," Frank replies, rolling his eyes. Gerard knows that he approves of his mother's new boyfriend, nonetheless. 

"Okay, you call me tonight then." Frank nods and smirks, because with Clive around Frank has even more reasons to do some naughty talking to Gerard over the phone. He doesn't mind.

Frank pecks his lips and leaves, brushing Gerard's hip on his way out. Gerard smiles sweetly, remembrances of that touch so vivid from other moments, until he realizes that he has been left alone with his father. He blushes a lot more, in silence, not knowing if he should wait for something or keep working. His dad's staring at him pretty harshly, making Gerard gulp and wait for his words.

"One thing is a kiss, but walking in on this was definitely over the top."

Gerard looks down, then up again to try and defend himself. "It won't happen again. I didn't think you'd be back so soon," he says.

"That's your excuse?!" His father uses that mad-loud voice again and Gerard shrinks inside his overalls. He's suddenly swimming in very deep and scary ocean waters. "What if someone else had come in and seen that? What would you have done?"

He sighs. "You're lucky it's your last day here. And that you're going to college."

Gerard still doesn't say anything. He just blushes and frowns, looking down at his hands.

His dad isn't finished yet. "I could see your bare ass from the door, Gerard. I saw much more than you think. I waited outside, then walked back in through the office. I sure hope no one else came in and witnessed that, for your own good."

He sure didn't meant to be seen, but he agrees that they were careless, not even closing any of the doors. He will beat himself up about that later and discuss those details with Frank on the phone. At last, Gerard gets over his red cheeks and mumbles, "I'm sorry."

"You will be when I tell your mother," his father says.

Gerard looks up in panic, wide eyes and his head shaking in denial. "Dad, please, don't tell mom."

"I have to, you know that," he says only, dismissing the moment with a hand gesture. "Get over it."

Gerard gapes, but doesn't react any further until his father left for the office again. Then he groans and brings both of his hands to his head. He's seriously fucked. If his mom is going to know of what happened, he will hear it hard and loud from her. Luckily, his grandmother is staying at their house until the weekend; she will defend Gerard.

Later that night, there's no naughty talk, no matter how much Frank complains about the noises at first. He only calms Gerard down about his mother's very bad reaction, about how his grandma wasn't supportive at all, and about how much Mikey laughed at Gerard afterwards. Frank is a saint for that.


End file.
